gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programming currently and formerly broadcast on Disney Channel in Wales. Current programming Original series *''Cybersix'' Moved from Disney XD *''Deal or No Deal Wales'' (season 3) Moved from Disney XD Acquired from Disney Channel (U.S.) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Amphibia'' *''Andi Mack'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''DuckTales'' Moved from Disney XD *''Gravity Falls'' *''Liv & Maddie'' *''Mickey Mouse'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Milo Murphy's Law'' Moved from Disney XD *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Raven's Home'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' Moved from Disney XD *''Star Wars Resistance'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''The ZhuZhus'' Acquired from Jetix Cymru *''Camp Orange Wales'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''From Game to Reality'' *''From Game to Reality: Full Throttle'' *''Game Show Crazy'' *''FusionFall'' *''Magic: The Gathering'' Other acquired programming *''Adventure Time'' Moved from Disney XD New episodes currently airing on Cartoon Network *''Atomic Betty'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' Moved from Disney XD *''Baseball Team 106'' Moved from Disney XD *''Battle Spirits: Fighter Force'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 (2016)'' Moved from Disney XD New episodes currently airing on Cartoon Network *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Beyblade'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' Moved from Disney XD *''Blazing Team'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Bounty Hamster'' *''Braceface'' *''Cardbattle'' *''Cardbattle: Secret Cards'' *''Carl²'' *''Chibi Devi!'' *''Clarence'' Moved from Disney XD *''Cocotama'' Moved from Disney XD *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cottonsweet'' Moved from Disney XD *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Dan Vs.'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Dennis & Gnasher'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Doraemon'' Moved from Disney XD *''Double Dare 2K16'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''eSports: The Animation'' *''Family Game Night'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Future Is Wild'' Moved from Discovery Family *''The Game of Life'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' Moved from Disney XD *''Generator Rex'' *''Get Ed'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Hard Rock 101'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hole in the Wall'' Moved from Discovery Family *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Incredible Crew'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Invader Zim'' *''Invader Zim (2016)'' Moved from Disney XD *''Justice Friends'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Kaijudo'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Kari the Magic Bunny'' Moved from Disney XD *''Kirby Buckets'' Moved from Disney XD *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' Moved from Disney XD *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Mega Man Star Force Tribe'' Moved from Disney XD *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Monster Coins'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Life Me'' *''Ned's Newt'' Moved from Disney XD *''The Next Level'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' New episodes currently airing on Cartoon Network *''Onegai My Melody'' Moved from Disney XD *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Parody Central'' Moved from Disney XD *''Pelswick'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Moved from Disney XD *''Pretty Cure'' *''PriPara'' Moved from Disney XD *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Ready to Game Up!'' *''Regular Show'' Moved from Disney XD *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror'' Moved from Disney XD *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Magical Pendulum'' *''Road to Infinity'' Moved from Disney XD *''Robotboy'' *''Robotomy'' *''Rock Starz Unite!'' Moved from Disney XD *''Samurai Jack'' (original series) *''Saturday Morning Fever'' *''Scan2Go'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Skatoony'' *''Sketch'' Moved from Disney XD *''Sonic X'' *''Spaced Out'' *''Spaceship Sagittarius'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Star Wars: Rebels'' Moved from Disney XD *''Steven Universe'' Moved from Disney XD New episodes currently airing on Cartoon Network *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' Moved from Disney XD *''Summer Camp Island'' New episodes currently airing on Cartoon Network *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Time Squad'' *''Time Force'' Moved from Disney XD *''Time Warp Trio'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Top Gear: Canada'' Moved from Disney XD *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: Animated'' Moved from Disney XD *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Moved from Discovery Family *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Wayside'' *''We Bare Bears'' Moved from Disney XD New episodes currently airing on Cartoon Network *''Webkinz: The Animated Series'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''World of Quest'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''YooHoo & Friends'' Moved from Disney XD *''Zeke & Luther'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' *''Zoids: Genesis'' *''Zoomer: The Series'' *''Zootopia'' Upcoming programming Acquired from Disney Channel (U.S.) *''The Owl House'' (TBA 2020) Other acquired programming *''Attack No. 1'' (TBA) *''Beyblade Burst'' (TBA) Moved from Disney XD *''CodeScan'' (TBA) *''Go-chan: The Animation'' (TBA) *''Miss XV'' (TBA) Former programming *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''6teen'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Aggressive Retsuko'' *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' *''Akiba's Trip: The Animation'' *''Aladdin'' *''Amnesia'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''Being Ian'' *''Bromwell High'' *''Bunnytown'' (as part of Disney Junior; moved from Disney XD) *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' Moved from Disney XD *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Caught Undercover'' *''Childrens Hospital'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation'' *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deal or No Deal: Wales'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Broly'' *''Dream Warriors'' *''DuckTales'' *''Eddsworld'' *''El Tigre'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Extreme Couponing'' *''The Fairly Oddparents'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' *''Fighting Underground'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Fred's Head'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hercules'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Johnny Bravo'' (moved to Jetix) *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' (moved to Cartoon Network) *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Neon Knome'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''Paper Mario: The Series'' *''PB&J Otter'' (moved to Jetix) *''Pepper Ann'' (moved to Disney XD) *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' *''Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' (first 10 episodes; the rest aired on Jetix) *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' *''Pokémon: Indigo League'' *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' *''Pokémon: The Johto Journeys'' *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY: Kalos Quest'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XYZ'' (simulcast with Cartoon Network) *''Pop-Up Video'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (moved to Jetix and later Cartoon Network) *''The Proud Family'' *''Recess'' *''Renting Nightmares'' *''The Replacements'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Ricky Gervais Show'' *''Robot Girls Z'' *''Rocketman'' *''Rocketman: Generation II'' *''Rocketman: New Dimension'' *''RWBY'' *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars'' *''Samurai Jack (2017)'' *''Sealab 2021'' *''Servamp'' *''Soul Quest Overdrive'' *''South Park'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Stoked'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Titan Maximum'' *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *''Voltron'' *''The Weekenders'' *''World of Magic'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' *''Zatch Bell!'' Notes